Mi causalidad
by Michelle.Aloy
Summary: Modern HTTYD [AU] Como la llegada de alguien cambia completamente todo, y lo que conlleva eso. Astrid creia que su rutina de vida ya estaba planteada, pero se equivoca, siempre hay cambios, encuentros buenos y malos. PASEN, LEAN Y DIVIERTANSE
1. Autoexigencia Chapter 1

_**Hola! Les presento este fic, que surgio al ser una fan de Hiccstrid y ver que no habia ninguno de estas caracteristicas y me dije ¿ Por que no lo intento yo? Pufff, asi que espero que les sea de su agrado, actualizare seguido asi que espero comentarios para que me digan que tal les parecio o ideas de que quieren que ocurra, consejos serian geniales ( Pero sean buenos, que soy sentimental xD) Prometo que no sera tan cliché jajaj Sin mas que decir, a leer!**_

Estaba completamente exahusta. Hacia poco su alarma de las 6:30 habia sonado y no podia mover un pie fuera de la cama. Quimica, matemática, fisica, biologia, además de las clases extra curriculares que habia tomado como Hockey le demandaban mucho, pero no tanto como ella misma lo hacia, era algo "competitiva" podría decirse, o como la llamaban sus amigas "Ganas de complicarse la vida". Todo el mundo sabe que la universidad no es para nada relajante, pero siempre uno busca safarse de algunas cosas, mientras ella con 20 años, queria superarse aun más. Hacia dos años habia comenzado a estudiar la careera de "Profesorado en educacion Fisica", algo que a ella le encantaba y donde habia conocido a su mejor amiga. Desde que decidio estudiar habia tenido que mudarse lejos de su padres, en el campus de estudiantes de la univwrsidad, compartiendo el alquiler con su compañera, aunque con la mayoria de su ausencia de ella ni deberia pagar

-Astrid, ya despierta, te adverti que unirse a las porristas iba a ser cansador, pero siempre "la señorita quiere ser la mejor"- Excamo con sorpresa su amiga entrando a su habitacion, mientras revisaba su armario. La rubia, aun en la cama, simplemente bufó y se sentó en la orilla, obervandola como dejaba todo en el suelo.

\- Ruffnut, al menos no tires mis cosas, solo ponte algo sin desorden- Contesto, y se dirigio a darse una ducha rapida. Luego miro su reflejo en el espejo. A pesar de su cansancio aun no se notaba ojeras en sus ojos celestes, ni desorden en su cabello dorado, ademas de ser competitiva en lo intelectual podria decirse que en lo fisico tambien se preocupaba, no era para nada vanidosa, pero le gustaba verse bien y comoda. Al abrir la puerta vio a su amiga tirada sobre la cama, observando el techo, mientras alrededor se encontraba todo el desorden que habia ocasionado. Astrid ya la conocia y solo sonrio, llamndole su atencion.

-¿Se puede saber cual es la causa de tanta desesperacion por una prenda Ruff?- Le cuestiono la chica, mientras levantaba y acomodaba todo el desorden.

\- Fue culpa de Tuff, despues de la broma que le hice creyo buena idea esconder mi ropa, dejandome a mi y a Barf desamparados-.

Barf era su mascota, un huron muy tierno pero a la vez travieso y buscador de problemas como Ruffnut, siempre tenia distintos collares o accesorios para las diferentes bromas que haria en el dia, era una mascota algo malcriada, mientras que Astrid tenia un gato de color grisaceo/platinado, y ojos despampanantes y azules, que solo la acompañaba de paseo.. era muy tranquila y algo mañosa.

\- Podrias usar esta camiseta, al fin y al cabo hoy tendremos deporte y la presentacion, debes ir comoda- Replico la ojiceleste, mientras le lanzaba la camiseta blanca.

\- ¡Astrid! Me sorprende que le restes importancia ¡ Es tu primera presentacion para porristas! Estoy segura que lograras quedar, pero debes causar un "WOW" cuando te vean- Le respondio mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama y tomaba un conjunto deportivo compuesto por un short split color rosa, y la camiseta blanca con mangas rosa, haciendo juego. Astrid lo observo, casi nunca iba de short, pues el clima de Berck era algo inestable, pero hoy parece que seria un dia caluroso, asi que lo tomó para cambiarse.

\- ¡Ademas, el fisico suma puntos¡- Termino de gritarle Ruff cuando Astrid se metia al baño para cambiarse, dejandola con una mirada molesta.

Ya eran las 7:30 asi que tuvo un desayuno rápido junto a su amiga, y prepararon todo, en el caso de Astrid un bolso deportivo, ya que ahi le entraba todo lo que necesitaba para su dia, la carrera que estudiaba implicaba muchos deportes lo que significaba muchas cosas que llevar. Ruffnut tambien estudiaba lo mismo pero era algo irresponsable. Partieron a la universidad, que no quedaba taan lejos, pero caminaban todo ese trayecto para ejercitarse cada mañana. Hoy el sol iluminaba absolutamente todo, pero el aire aun estaba un poco frio. La ojiceleste observaba el reloj, mientras apresuraba sus pasos, no era bueno llegar tarde la primer vez, en absoluto.Llegaron al campo deportivo que estaba rodeado por rejas, pero dejaba ver el cesped verde del otro lado, ademas de las bancas, porteros y a lo lejos se via el grupo de porristas. A pesar de la seguridad que tenia los nervios se apoderaron de ella mientras cruzaba el enorme porton y se dirigia a las chicas que dejaron de hacer el calentamiento, y dirigieron todas las miradas en ella y su amiga Ruffnut, que solo se inmuto a largar una pequeña risa, y mencionar que si queria se detenian alli, pero Astrid solo pensaba en la necesidad de la beca y se nego.

-¡Hola! Dejame adivinar, son las nuevas chicas ¿verdad? Las inscripciones estaban cerradas, pero la profesora de esta seccion dijo que les diera una oportunidad, solo espero que no hagan perder mi tiempo y de verdad me sorprendan- Dijo una joven cabello negro, trenzado al costado, de ojos verdes, al parecer una capitana, ya que nadie mas dijo nada. Astrid no se sintio comoda y Ruff se dio cuenta de la tension que habia en el momento, asi que como siempre para no ver a Astrid lanzandole una patada voladora a la chica se entrometio.

\- Claro! somos nosotras, perdon la tardanza, los examenes se juntaron y no pudimos venir con las demas, pero la profesora Adys dijo que era una buena oportunidad en cualquier momento- Le contesto, viendo como la pelinegra rodaba los ojos y las miraba arriba y abajo, mientras las demas murmuraban atras.

\- !Hola mis mejores estudiantes! Me alegra que vinieran, crei que quizas se habian arrepentido de venir, lo que era una pena, por que se que tienen un enorme potencial- Exclamó la profesora Adys, sorprendiendolas de atras, y dejando al grupo de porristas atonitos. La profesora habia notado el ambiente que habia, asi que opto por hablar ella. Tomo a Astrid y a Ruffnut de los hombros y las presento.

\- Muy bien chicas, ellas son Astrid y Ruffnut, dos estudiantes ejemplares, que se que no nos decepcionaran, a pesar de tener solo 20 años se que nos alcanzaran- Exclamó ruborizando a Astrid, pues casi todas las chicas tenian 23 años, y alli eran las menores.

La señora Adys empezo a nombrar a cada una. Rachel, era una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, al parecer mejor amiga de Heather, la pelinegra de ojos verdes bastante antipatica y capitana del equipo. Luego estaba Mackenzie de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, era simpatica, pero timida, despues Yanet , morena de cabello rizado, parecia de caracter fuerte y por ultimo Sherly de pelo hasta los hombros color caoba y ojos casi negros. Ese era el equipo, pues casi se acercaban los examenes y algunos habian pedido algunos recesos de 1 mes.

Primero tuvieron que hacer calentamiento corriendo alrededor de la cancha, ya Astrid estaba acostumbrada lo que sumaba algo. Luego junto con Ruff le pidieron hacer series de coreos y movimientos mientras todos miraban con detenimiento como lo hacian y seguian el ritmo, lo mas importante. En momentos asi la rubia agradecia ser competitiva sino en partes como el split iba a fallar si np se decia a si misma que podria hacerlo. Al final de la prueba ya eran casi las 9:30 y el equipo de futbol salio a la cancha a entrenar. Mientras que las chicas empezaban a coquetear con los muchachos que entreaban Astrid junto a Ruff, comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, la situacion se habia puesto algo incomoda, pues muchos chicos no podian ignorar la presencia de la rubia que maldecia mentalmente a su amiga por hacerla usar ese conjunto. La profesora explico que mañana les informaria del resultado, pero obviamente era positivo. Como epoca de examenes solo se iban a llevar a cabo clases de consulta y materias exttacurriculares, lo que significaba no ir tanto a la universidad, si no de disfrutar de fiestas juveniles surgidas al momento, cosa que le encantaba a Ruff y molestaba a Astrid, que solo queria relajarse y no meterse en lios.

Heather al ver la atencion provocada aprovecho para arrimarse y dar "disculpas por su actitud", algo que la rubia no pudo tragar ni con toda su voluntad... veia en esa pelinegra el mismo caracter que compartian de competencia.

\- Hola linduras, iran a la fiesta de Gerald? sera esta noche, la previa de muchas noches- Dijo un chico que se entrometio a la conversacion a lado de Astrid, pero solo llamando la atencion de Heather y Reachel, junto con Ruff que oía e insunuaba con la mirada a la rubia para que la acompañara a ir, sabiendo que no la convenceria.

-Scott no las espantes!- Exclamo un chico alto, de cabello negro- Me presento, soy Eret, y bueno enserio seria divertido si van, es la primer ve que las veo aqui, y es bueno hacer amigos-.

\- En realidad somos parte del equipo de Hockey, en el cual soy capitana, asi que es nuestra primer vez participando en este equipo de porristas, no en el campo.- Dijo la ojiceleste mientras se subia el bolso al hombro y le decia a Ruff que ya era hora de irse, a pesar de que su amiga estaba embobada con el chico- Por cierto soy Astrid, ella es Ruff-. .

\- Oh! Bueno estaria genial si van, ya deben conocer el lugar es el segundo mas grande del campus, y con gusto las llevamos- Ante ese comentario del pelinegro, Heather abrio los ojos como platos.

\- Gracias, pero no, tenemos mucho que hacer- respondio la rubia, mientras se dirigia al pasillo que iba a la salida, con Ruff de la mano que no paraba de quejarse.

\- Entonces nos vemos aqui, hasta luego linda! - Se escucho desde sus espaldas. Obviamente Ruff iria de una forma u otra, pero ella solo queria descansar..

Caminando en el pasillo se eschuchaban voces que provenian del cuarto del Director de Deporte, lo que era raro por que solo habian entrenamientos y no lo requerian. Esto llamo la curiosidad de la rubia que se habia aburrido de oir a su amiga en el camino sobre todo lo que haria si ella la acompañaba a la fiesta. Entonces miro por el pequeña ventanita redonda de la puerta y vio al director hablando comodamente con, al parecer era un estudiante. Solo veia la espalda del chico, se podria decir que tenia el cabello ligeramente despeinado y de color caoba.

\- ¡ Que espias Astrid! Algo importante! Un mutante! ¿ Que es? - Grito Ruff en su oido, alejandola de golpe de la puerta y ganandose un golpe en el hombro como venganza.

 _ **Si ven palabras que repiten, dialogos sin sentidos o cosas asi, perdonen, es que escribo desde un mini celular jajaja**_


	2. Galletas Chapter 2

\- Aaaaaauch! Astrid!- Se quejo la rubia sobando su hombro que tenia un horrible dolor. Mientras que Astrid se resigno a dejar su investigacion y seguir caminando a la salida. Queria llegar temprano a casa, despues del trabajo debia estudiar.

\- Que sea la ultima vez que me pegues uno de esos sustos Ruff! Si no, no contaras conmigo para el examen de fisica!- Le replico la ojiceleste- Además solo me sorprendio que el director estuviera ahi, en plena semana libre, es decir a mi me costo horrores hablar con el las ultimas dos semanas, por que nunca estaba en su despacho y ahora esta aqui, con un nuevo estudiante.

\- Bueno quizas sea un nuevo chico en el equipo o un estudiante de intercambio super dotado, es lo único que se me ocurre ahora.

\- Si, puede que tengas razón.

\- Y seguramente ira a la fiesta de Gerald! Acompañame Astrid! Por favor! Y descubriras quien es el muchacho secreto que consiguio hablar con el director - Termino suplicando su amiga, mientras la rubia se negaba y le reprochaba

\- Suena estúpido lo que dices Ruff, para que quisiera saber quien es. Además ahora que lo pienso hubiera aprovechado que estaba el director y le mencionaba sobre el cambio de horario que necesitaba.

\- As, ya deja de estresarte tanto, por que no te relajas... comienza en la fiesta de Gerald!- Ese comentario hizo rodar los ojos de la rubia y comenzaron una discusion en el camino.

La joven de coletas se rindio ante la terquedad de su amiga, asi que se puso a buscar un acompañante en los contactos de su movil, mientras que su acompañante feliz de su rendicion apresuraba el paso para llegar al trabajo.

Ya eran las 12:30 asi que se separaron de caminos, Ruff a encontrarse con uno de sus contactos y Astrid a la cafeteria. Trabajaba de camarera 6 horas diarias a excepcion de sabado y domingo (cuando no debia cumplir horas extras). Asi que en el enorme bolso deportivo llevaba su muda de trabajo que debia usar; una falda a mitad del muslo negra, con una camisa blanca ajustada. El lugar era rustico, con pared de mitad siena y ocre, asientos y mesas de robles, con el delicado jarron con un clavel blanco en el centro. Tenia una clientela concurrente y Astrid sabia casi a la perfeccion los asientos y el menu que ordenaban, era conocida por ser muy eficiente y bondadosa en el trabajo, además de un poco agresiva ante injusticias.

La tarde habia comenzado bien, la cafeteria estaba tranquila y ya habia atendido a todos los comenzales, que disfrutaban de su merienda. El olor de vainilla y cafe invadian el lugar. Entonces sonó la campana de la entrada. Astrid bajo la mirada, refunfuñando entre dientes. Eran ellos... clientes nuevos de hace 2 semanas que no dejaban de venir a la misma hora, eran tres chicos, quizas de su misma edad, aunque de contextura alta; unos rubio y dos castaños, pero a ella no le importaba eran de todo menos amables. La molestaban constantemente y ella no sabia como quitarselos de encima, a veces su compañero de trabajo se encargaba de ellos, pero ahora el estaba ocupado en la parte del almacen y no lo molestaria con algo tan insignificante como unos inmaduros. Apenas ingresaron al local, ya habian dirigido su mirada a la rubia que estaba acomodando delicadamente unas tazas de porcelana y ella les brindo una mirada de indiferencia y camino hasta la mesa donde se habian sentado. Ellos ya murmuraban entre ellos.

\- Bienvenidos ¿Que puedo ofrecerles?- Dijo la ojiceleste mientras tomaba la libreta y el lapicero para anotar

\- Quiero una cita contigo esta noche, o si lo prefieres con los tres, no hay problema- Respondio el rubio, entre risas en compañia de sus amigos, que solo lo imitaban. La chica solo bufo, mirando su libreta y apretando el lapicero con fuerza

\- Escucha, solo queremos divertirnos, danos tu numero de telefono- Dijo el chico, entonces la acerco jalandola del delantal - Pero si prefieres, te lo anoto yo en esa libretita tuya-.

La joven se solto de su agarre con fuerza y con una mirada amenazante se dio media vuelta, alejandose.

\- Preciosa, no te enfades! Perdón! Es que es dificil contenerse con algo tan hermoso en frente

\- Es dificil estar en un lugar con un idiota! Eso sucede- Exclamo la rubia con las manos en las caderas, mirandolos firmemente. Y apretando sus puños. En cualquier momento le aventaría una buena paliza. Entonces su compañero aparecio, tomandola del brazo.

\- Tranquila As, yo sere su mesero, ve a la cocina, por favor.

La rubia se dirigio adentro de la cocina, esperando una regañada por parte del compañero. Entonces la puerta se abrio.

-Escucha Astrid, lamento lo que te hacen pasar, pero no deberias tratarlos agresivamente. Ya sabes que manejan mucho dinero y si el jefe se entera, nos meteremos en problemas y podrian despedirte- Dijo el castaño, tomando unas tazas con cuidado, mientras las colocaba en una bandeja. La rubia solo tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

\- Pero no te preocupes, yo los atendere cada vez que vengan, si es que no estoy muy ocupado- Termino de decir, tratando de animarla, eran muy buenos amigos.

-Gracias Leg, seria un gran favor- Dijo la rubia, regalandole una sonrisa, que el respondio con otra, mientras se dirigia a una mesa.

-Por cierto, aun insisten con tu telefono- Bromeó entre risas, mientras acarreaba la bandeja y salía por la puerta.

\- No te preocupes! Ahora mismo se lo aventare en la cara, junto con mi puño- Respondio ella, mientras iba a atender a una anciana que acababa de entrar. Debía ignorarlos, ya se irían.

Ya era de tarde y su turno habia acabado. Asi que se cambio de ropa, se despidio de todos y salió, no sin antes llevar galletas de canela, las favoritas de Stormfly, que esperaba ansiosa siempre.

El camino a casa era largo, pero tranquilo, aprovechaba ese tiempo para pensar en ella. Ruff le mando un mensaje diciendo que ya estaba en la fiesta, y que habia dejado algo de tartaleta de fresa (que sus padres habian mandado) en la mesa, por si queria comer. Luego le presumio lo increible de la fiesta y todo lo que se perdia, pero Astrid se sentia mejor asi, un momento solo para ella.

Llegó a casa y ahi estaba Storm, maullando y rodeandola.

-Stormfly, preciosa te extrañe- Dijo mientras la cargaba, y sacaba las galletas de su bolso- Ni creas que me olvide de ti.

La gata, ya en el suelo, ronroneaba feliz y empezo a deborar las galletas que la rubia habia dejado en el plato de esta, viendo la felicidad de su mascota. Entonces se dirigio a la cocina por algo de leche y encendio la luz

\- !BARF! ¿Como pudiste?- Exclamo Astrid sonriendo, mientras veía como el huron estaba recostado, sobre lo que parecia ser, restos de tartaleta- No eres un huron, eres un cerdo haha.

La mascota ni se molesto en moverse, estaba muy lleno y solo queria dormir.

La ojiceleste decidio beber un poco de leche y dejar al huron, hasta que recuperara fuerzas por si solo y la volviera a molestar por más comida. Se dirigio a su habitacion, abrio los libros de fisica y se recosto en la cama. El examen se acercaba y debía preprararse, a pesar de que Ruff no parecia preocuparse

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y mensajes, me alegra saber que les gusto! Y no se preocupen ya comenzaran a aparecer todos los personajes, solo que me tomo un poco de tiempo con cada personaje. Les agradezco mucho! Y si tienen preguntas o alguna sugerencia diganlo sin problema! Una abrazo y nos vemos dentro de muy poquito!**_ Gracias Chimuelo1315 y SakuraLi-Taisho


	3. Superada Chapter 3

El sol comenzaba a asomar sus rayos por la ventana de una joven rubia, recostada en su cama, inmersa en libros. A pesar de la iluminación tal parecia que la chica no tenia intencion de levantarse, solamente se revolvia en la cama buscando comodidad. En su mente repaso lo que tenía que hacer en el día. Ir a la universidad para la practica de hockey, luego ir a la cafeteria, quizas de compras ya que el invierno se asomaba y necesitaba un saco para el frío, por ultimo verificar que Ruff haya llegado sana y salva de la fiesta, aunque aun sentía que se olvidaba algo...

\- ¡La lista de las porristas!- Gritó la rubia, poniendose en cuclillas en la cama, y dando un salto fuera de ella, observando el reloj. No importo que todas sus hojas y libros cayeran al suelo, llegaría 30 minutos tarde a la universidad si no se apresuraba. Como pudo se miro al espejo y se trenzo su cabello al costado, se coloco algo de rimel y corrector, para que no se notara su larga noche, y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, a la vez que contactaba a Ruff por su celular. Se puso unos jeans tiro alto, con una camiseta que ligeramente mostraba su ombligo.

Rogaba para que su amiga contestara, era tarde y no parecía haber signos de ella en la casa, pero al escuchar un "hola" del otro lado se relajo.

-Ruff, ¿Cuando rayos ibas a decirme como estas? Debiamos estar temprano en la universidad, para las porristas, y ya voy demorada! Ni pienses que te esperare en casa- Exclamó la rubia mientras metía con rapidez las cosas en el bolso deportivo.

-¡As, tranquila por favor! Mi cabeza no para de dar dolor- Se quejo su amiga, que al parecer había bebido de más- No te preocupes, estoy en casa de Mackency, y me llevara a la universidad, obviamente cuando estemos mejor, la fiesta estuvo muy buena, ¡Te lo perdiste!- Termino de decir entre risas. Astrid solo murmuro entre dientes y salió disparada de la casa, tomando una manzana, para comer en el camino, mientras con equilibrio aun seguia en el telefono.

-Muy bien entonces para tí, pero no pierdas el sentido y vuelve a la realidad, te espero allá en el campo de entrenamiento, por favor intenta llegar temprano al menos a Hockey, no me dejes sola- Suplicó la rubia

\- Ja! Mira quien me ruega! Quien no quízo acompañarme a una fiesta, dejandome abandonada!

-No exageres, que rapidamente te conseguiste una amiga nueva.

-Awww! No te pongas celosa, nos vemos allá señorita exigencia- Respondió la chica de coletas, cortando el telefono y dejando a la rubia rodando los ojos.

El invierno se acercaba, y se notaba por que ahora, camino a la universidad, no había demasiada iluminación, solo rayos de sol, que se salvaban de ser tapados por los edificios. La joven apresuro los pasos, era peligroso hacer ese recorrido sola, una cosa era ir con Ruff, pero otra es ir completamente sola y con frío. Apresuro sus pasos y se tranquilizo al ya poder divisar el edificio principal del campus, que se encontraba adelante del campo de entrenamiento, y algunos estudiantes más en el camino, entonces se quito la tensión que llevaba. Entro por la puerta de la entrada y se dirigio con rapidez a la pizarra de anuncios y calificaciones. Era justo lo que pensaba, junto con Ruff habían entrado a las porristas, lo que era perfecto para su puntaje ideal. Entonces dirigió su mirada en las calificaciones de los examenes, que había rendido anteriormente, en Didáctica era puntera, en Psicología tambien con un perfecto 10, pero...

-¿QUÉ!? ¿Quien rayos es Hadokk?- Dijo la ojiceleste, evidentemente sorprendida, pues iba puntero, con la mejor calificación, en lo que iba de física, matemática, y biología- ¿Como lo consiguió? Rayos, ni siquiera lo conozco!- Se reprocho asi misma, mientras en su mente pensaba e intentaba recordar a alguien con ese apellido. Era imposible o sorprendente aquello.

-Hola As! Entonces dime queda.a... Uuooh, pero que sorpresa! Alguien a superado a mi amiga!- Exclamo la rubia de coletas que se había quedado pasmada al ver los puntajes en las pizarras, a ella solo le importaba aprobar, pero su amiga tenía un serio problema de autoexigencia- La verdad que creí que eras la más esquizofrénica con el tema de la universidad, pero este chico te ganó hahaha.

\- No es gracioso Ruff- Le reclamo la chica, mientras le golpeaba el hombro, haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño aullido de dolor- Iba a la perfeccion con mi puntaje, y ahora soy segundona, o peor podría llegar a ser tercera!.

\- Eres demasiado exagerada amiga, yo creo que la beca te la daran de todas formas, por el miedo que das cuando estas furiosa- Bromeó, pero sin sacar a su amiga de la disputa mental que llevaba- Ya se que haremos, descarguemos toda esta furia y potencial, en un buen partido de hockey, además viendo la hora veo que llegaremos tarde.

"Tarde" esa palabra hizo click en la cabeza de la hermosa rubia, que sin pensar tomó el brazo de su amiga y comenzaron a correr al campo. Ya las demas chicas habian calentado y al parecer iban a comenzar un partido de practica.

\- Señoritas Astrid y Ruffnut, que bueno verlas por aquí, con el horario no creí que llegarian- Dijo la profesora Adys, que tambien se encargaba del equipo de hockey

-Lo sentimos, enserio profesora, es solo que se presenti algo- Intento disculparse la chica, mientras sacaba de su bolso la muda de ropa, y su palo de hockey.

-De acuerdo, pero saben que la presencialidad y puntualidad son fundamentales en mi materia, espero que mañana no lleguen nuevamente asi.

-No se repetira- Dijeron las dos en unisóno, mientras corrian a os vestuarios. El conjunto deportivo consistia en un short-falda, junto con una playera de tirantes. Astrid tomo el stick propio de ella, que tenia una cinta celeste, junto con una pequeña pluma azul, que tenia desde que tenía memoria, y lo ponía en cualquier cosa suya que creía importante para marcar su toque personal. Salió a la cancha seguida de Ruff, aprovechando ese momento de libertad para sacar todo su potencial y coraje, además de usar como impulso el hecho de que un estudiante, quizas nuevo, superara sus calificaciones. Amaba el hockey y era buena en eso, podría decirse que la mejor, y era la razón por la cual era capitana, nadie dudo en darle el puesto, viendola con esa feroz manera de atacar al equipo contrincante, pero siendo justa a la vez.

Asi paso la mañana, terminando una cansada practica, que uso para despejar su mente, y había disfrutado completamente

-Muy bien chicas, nos vemos en el proximo entrenamiento. Por cierto señorita Hofferson y compañia, al unirse a las porristas deberan presentarse temprano mañana, para una práctica. Será a las 7:00 am. No lleguen tarde- Se despidio la profesora Adys, dejandolas con más trabajo que hacer. Astrid solo sonrió e intento añadir eso a la lista de cosas que debía hacer mañana. Se despidio de todo el equipo que ya se estaba dirigiendo a la salida y entonces diviso a los lejos a algunas porristas que comenzaban a entrar al campo, junto con los jugadores del equipo. Estaban Heather, Rachel, Eret, Scott y algunos chicos más que no conocía, entonces vio a la pelinegra lanzarse a los brazos de un chico, abrazandose.

\- Tierra, llamando a Astrid, HOLA!- Exclamó Ruff interponiendose en el camino de la rubia- Bueno como te decía, pude descubrir en la fiesta de Gerald quién era el chico que pudó conseguir una citatoria con el Director, te parecera increible, pero fue a la fiesta, lo ví desde lejos obviamente, y me contaron que viene de otro pais, que es hijo de alguien importante y que era el mejor del equipo en la universidad que asistia, con un futuro prometedor, pero me distraje porque en ese momento en que me contaban el chisme, se escucho un grito, que provenía de una chica, que Tuff decidió presentarle a Belch, confudiendo un Huron con una rata ¿puedes creerlo? hahaha- Terminó de contar con una carcajada, que la rubia solo respondió con una sonrisa mientras seguia observando al grupo de chicos.

Ruff había notado esa distraccion de su amiga y dirigio su vista a la de ella.

-Claro es él!! Mira el que esta con Heather, es el chico que logró hablar con el director, y sera el nuevo jugador, quizás capitán!- Terminó de decir, casi en un grito y señalandolo, lo que ocasiono que avergonzara a la ojiceleste, ya que llamó la atencion y aquel chico solto a la pelinegra que estaba abrazando solo para ver de donde provenía el escándalo.

Entonces Astrid lo vio mejor, era un muchacho alto de cabello caoba, algo despeinado, con pecas esparcidas en su rostro. Debía admitir que era guapo, tenia una musculatura promedio, no era tan exagerado como Eret, que con disgusto observaba la situación. De la desesperacion se dió media vuelta y tomando del brazo de su amiga se fue a paso apresurado, dejando a todos curiosos por aquello.

-Hey tú! Muñequita barbie, ven aquí- Se escucho a sus espaldas. Era Heather que se acerco con rápidez, junto a Rachel dejando a los demás, en medio del campo - Oyeme bien, como capitana del equipo de porristas espero que sepas que la puntualidad es importante, y te quiero ver mañana mismo a la hora acordada, si no tomare medidas con la profesora.

Astrid estaba hecha furia, ni ella siendo capitana de hockey habia tratado asi a una de sus chicas, con ese aire de superioridad. Ni siquiera asintió, apretó sus puños y la ignoro, dejandola con la boca abierta.

-Muy bien, vete tú y tú fenomeno de amiga, la proxima vez para llamar la atención no sean directas con los muchachos- Gritó la pelinegra, sonriendo en modo de burla, mientras Astrid seguia su camino con Ruff, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Ya vamos rápido, debemos llegar temprano al trabajo y a casa- Dijo con desgano la ojiceleste.

Llegó a la cafeteria cansada, podría decirse que estaba algo desganada, primero levantarse tardisimo, recibir un llamado de atención, enterarse que su calificacion fue superada y por ultimo pasar verguenza junto con Tuff. Ahora debía trabajar y aguantar a los chicos que venían a molestarla, aunque suponía que ahora Leg podria liberarla de ello. Se encontraba detrás del mostrador, en la cocina, preparando los pedidos, donas, churros, las famosas galletas y trozos de pastel que debía cortar.

Estaba preparando un capuchinno para llevar, junto con dos donuts de chocolate y media docena de las galletas favoritas de Storm, sonrió al pensar en ella. Entonces leyó el papel, en el cual figuraba el pedido y el dueño.

-Haddock... ¡HADDOCK! - Exclamó con sorpresa. Era el chico! el que la supero, estaba ahí, ahora sabría quien era el supuesto "genio". Tomo la bandeja y se dispuso a salir al mostrador para dar el pedido y saber quién era el dueño. Se acercó al microfono y dijo:

\- Pedido 67 Haddock-

 _ **Muy bien, no se preocupen, continuara! Si ven algo que arreglar solo diganme, y tambien cuentenme que creen que pasara! Se pondra interesante! e.e Gracias por los comentarios, favs y rewiews! Son un amor! jajaja Nos leemos pronto!**_ (En el capitulo 2 hubo unos errores en la parte de la cafeteria, pero ya lo arregle)

 _ **Chimuelo1315: Si que lo es, pero quireoén no quisiera un hurón de mascota! jajaja Ya veremos su reaccion, no te preocupes e.e Te agradezco! :)**_


	4. Encuentro Chapter 4

\- Pedido 67 Haddock-

El tiempo paso en camara lenta, y esperando con atención el movimiento de alguien, un chico ubicado en los asientos del lado del enorme ventanal se levanto. Que pequeño era el mundo, o que jugada le habia brindado su destino, que el joven que ahora se dirigía a ella, era el muchacho que abrazaba a Heather en el campo de juego. Se ruborizo al recordar el momento vergonsozo que su boba amiga le hizo pasar, entonces se fijo en su mirada, parecía alguien confiable, y por su apariencia debia tener 2 años más, pero no se veía como un tipico chico "nerd" por asi llamarlo, es decir, el era quien la superaba, ella al estudiar tanto no tenía muchos amigos y ni salía, pero el parecía ser alguien muy sociable. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y una campera de cuero, ideal para Berck, ya que con las lluvias inesperadas funcionaba como imperneable. Entonces lo miro a los ojos, los tenía de un verde profundo.

El chico se percato de que estaba siendo observando por la joven rubia, y asomó una timida sonrisa, que la chica solo ignoro y seguía viendolo curiosamente, mientras terminada de preparar su bolsa para llevar. Entonces el carraspeó, llamando su atención; y en ese momento lo deslumbró su hermosa mirada, con finos mechones dorados cubriendolos, y parecía que la joven ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. El chico sabía que unos ojos celestes eran lindos, pero lo que ella reflejaba en ellos, de verdad lo hacian ver el cielo. Se quedaron unos segundos así, pero la chica estaba decidida a apresurarse con su trabajo. Entonces la reconoció:

\- Un momento, yo te conozco ¿Estabas en el campo de juego esta mañana, no es cierto?- Exclamó el castaño, sacandola de sus pensamientos y recibiendo una media sonrisa... aunque por alguna extraña razón sentía un poco de "empatía" por parte de ella.

\- Si-si, soy la misma- Respondió ella, un poco cortante, y dejando aislado al joven, que en un ataque de nerviosismo se sacudio su despeinado cabello. El joven estaba apuntó de decir algo más, cuando de repente, las campanas de la entrada sonaron y entraron 3 muchachos, algo " inquietos", y directamente se dirigieron l mostrador, con la vista en la muchacha. Entonces se escapó un murmuro de la joven y bufó.

-Hola preciosa! No puedo estar un día sin verte, ¿me prepararias lo que llevo siempre? - Dijo el rubio, "el jefe del grupito", parecía ser , acercandose lo que más le permitía la mesa, y poniendo de mal humor a la ojiceleste, que solo se limitó a entregar el pedido al castaño y cruzar la puerta que se encontraba detrás, para ingresar a la cocina. Se escucharon murmuros por parte de los 3 jovenes, y entonces el rubio dirigió su mirada al costado y vió al joven Haddock.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Hiccup? Te he visto en cientos de reportes y revistas! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Lo abrazó a la fuerza, cosa que el castaño tuvo que corresponder por cordialidad- Soy Flynn, eramos compañeros de clase en la primaria!- Termino de decir con alegría. Entonces el chico lo recordó, con algo de amargura:

\- Claro, como olvidar quien me tomaba como capullo para sus bromas, en la primaria ¡La mejor epoca de mi vida! - Contestó sarcastico, mientras se dirigía a la salida. Estaba cansado que ahora que era alguien "conocido", gracias a su padre "uno de los mayores empresarios de Berck", lo tomaran en cuenta, o quieran disculparse, solo por provecho. No era rencoroso, pero si cuidadoso.

\- ¡ Pero mira como estas! Ya no eres el "pequeño pecoso parlarchín" - Exclamó, riendo y dandole un "amistoso" golpe en el hombro. En una distracción vió abrirse la puerta de la cocina, saliendo otro muchacho y no la rubia. El joven Haddock, se limitó a brindar una sonrisa, mientras se retiraba, excusandose de que se hacía, demasiado tarde para él, dejando a los chicos que ya habían comenzado a hacer llamadas para una fiesta espontánea. Salió afuera y guardo sus cosas en la cajuela del auto negro, que lo esperaba enfrente. Subió al auto y lo arrancó, no sin antes mirar el cartel de la cafeteria. Definitivamente volvería ahí.

Mientras tanto, Astrid, con algo de desilución había observado todo, desde una pequeña abertura cerca de la puerta. Vío que no solo el muchacho era un estorbo en la universidad, sino que al parecer era amigo de esos "tipejos" y podría hacerle la vida imposible junto a ellos. Suspiró al ver que se iba, sin percibir que su compañero de trabajo ya había entrado y la observaba.

-Muy bien, ¿De que me perdí? Para que me llamas a atender a estos chicos, si suspiras cuando se van?- Dijo en modo de burla, haciendo que Astrid se acomodara, algo nerviosa y le conteste hecha furia.

-¿De que rayos hablas? Me hiciste un favor! No quiero ni verlos- Respondía mientras acomodaba tazas de porcelana, sin tomar en cuenta su nerviosismo, y haciendo caer una al suelo. Se lamento y comenzó a levantar los restos indiferente.

-¿ Que sucede As?- Musitó el, ayudandola. La rubia chasqueo la lengua y confesó

\- El chico que se fue primero, ese de cabello caoba, me ha superado en la universidad. Lo que significa que no tengo asegurada la beca. Además parece ser que esos molestos muchachos son sus amigos. Asi que hablar con el no es opción.

\- Escúcha, te preocupas de más, quizas ni siquiera quiera la beca y renuncie a ella, no hace falta que se lo pidas- Contestó, mientras tiraba los restos de la taza a la basura- Si no, usas esos "encantos de mujer" engatuzalo, y obligalo- Termino de decir entre risas, mientras se escapaba de ella y salía de la cocina. La rubia solo se digno a soltar una carcajada incredúla, mientras se relajaba un poco. Quizas era cierto, y estaba exagerando.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

\- ¡Hola! ¡ Ya llegue!- Gritaba un joven de cabello caoba, mientras ingresaba a su casa. Era enorme, de dos pisos y un living y comedor grandes en la entrada? . Tenía una picina y parquizado en el patio, genial para fiestas, que el casi nunca participaba. Encendió las luces con solo gritar "LUZ", y se digno a quitarse la campera y dejar las cosas en la cocina. Entonces un enorme perro completamente apareció y salto encima de él con gran alegria.

-¿Donde estabas amigo? Espero que no hayas destruido nada en mi ausencia Toothles- Le dijo mientras lo acariciaba y jugueteaba con él. Era su mascota, un perro-lobo, regalo de su madre al cumplir 20, y se habían vuelto inseparables, se entendían a la perfeccion y el cachorro no parecía querer separarse de él nunca. Parecía tener hambre, entonces se levanto para darle algo a su amigo, y en el refrigerador vió una nota

"Regreso mañana, me lleve tu moto, no te preocupes volvera bien" El joven bufó molesto, era Snoulout, su primo y con quien compartía por ahora la casa del campus. Tenía su propio auto, pero siempre se le hacía más facil usar las cosas de su primo, que arriesgar su permiso de conducir y hacer un rayón en su propio vehiculo. El perro ladró ante la distracción de su amó, y se alegro al ver que de una bolsa sacaba una enorme dona de chocolate. La mascota comenzó a deborar con felicidad, mientras el chico se había quedado pensando en lo que había pasado en la tarde, reencontrandose con su antiguo compañero de escuela y la bella rubia que había visto tambien. Su celular sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Heather.

'¡Hey! No me claves el visto! Te espero mañana en la práctica! No me abandones!.

Hola !!! Perdon la tardanza, pero es que lo había hecho y se elimino TnT y me puso re triste jajaaj No se preocupen que ya llegara el siguiente, y la cosa se pondra buenaa! Por si no entienden, aquí en Argentina Campera es igual a chamarra o saco, como le llamen en su pais jej Si no entienden algo solo diganme! Agradezco todos sus mensajes y consejos!!!

Nos leemos pronto! El proximo capitulo sera más largo, no se preocupen 3

Gracias a:

mydrinkingyears: Gracias por tu comentario! Claro que llegaran los celos, no te preocupes! e.e

Dlydragon: Me alegra muchoooo que te gustara! Gracias por comentar! Y si, casi aciertas jajaj

Chimuelo1315: Gracias por comentar! Ya vendran más reencuentros! owo


	5. Carácter Chapter 5

¡De nuevo tarde! Ya iban dos días más en que la joven rubia se desperataba tarde. Se había quedado estudiando para el examen de fisica que rendiría ese mismo día, prometiendose no levantarse tarde para ser puntual en las porristas, pero fue en vano, el cansancio de haberse quedado estudiando hasta las 5:00 am se notaba; hasta la misma Ruff se había adelantado sin que ella se percatara, o el hecho de no poder estar concentrada hizo que la perdiera de vista rápidamente. Esa mañana estaba algo desolada, pero no era raro, cuando el clima frío comenzaba a llegar a Berk las calles estaban más solitarias, pues al parecer todos preferían tomar un taxi o un autobus, por el aire frío que llegaba a colarse, o la interminable madrugaba en la que el sol no llegaba a salir hacía que no se perctaran de que ya era de día. Con dificultad se colocó la capucha de su campera, mientras corría con rapidez, rosandose la nariz con la mano, sintiendola fria, junto con sus mejillas. Debía llegar rápido si no quería pescar un resfriado. De repente sintió unos pasos detrás, se detuvo un momento y libero un suspiro pesado. Siguió escuchando, los pasos cada vez se acercaban con más rapidez. Había practicado defensa personal antes de la universidad, por lo tanto tomó una posición a la defensiva. Entonces cuando no escucho nada más, se giro de prisa, y elevó una patada, que apartaría a cualquiera que se lanzara encima. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que, definitivamente, estaba sola.

-¿Que?- Musitó, en un hilo de voz sorprendida. No había nadie más que ella en la acera. Miro con cuidado hacia atrás , y presionando su pecho, se dió media vuelta y de prisa cruzó la calle. Pensaba que al estar todo desolado quizás no habría vehiculos, pero se equivoco al escuchar un motor y llantas que se aproximaban con rapidez. Sin medir nada se lanzo hacia el otro lado, recibiendo el piso con ambas manos y arrodillada. Solo pudo ver que inconfundiblemente era un Mustang de color negro, y que al parecer ni la notó, por que no freno o mostro señas de preocupación, seguramente un conductor completamente descuidado. Llena de furia, se levanto, y entonces notó sus manos frias y mojadas al igual que sus rodilllas. Torpemente, se había lanzado cerca de un charco.

 _nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

\- !Tarde Hofferson! - Se escuchó un gritó dentro del gimnasio, proveniente de la pelinegra, que se aproximaba a la ojiceleste.

Como el frio no cesaba, y pequeñas gotas de lluvia habían aparecido, decidieron que era mejor hacer la práctica dentro del gimnasio. Esto obviamente sin avisarle a la rubia, que le tomó tiempo averiguar que había sucedido, si se había cancelado o se habían reubicado, vaya saber donde. Al entrar repentinamente, todos notaron su pantalon mojado, pero solo se escucharon pequeñas risas, a excepcion de Heather que parecía muy molesta.

\- Desde que ingresaste a este equipo, puedo decir que has sido puntual solo en dos ocasiones ¡Dos! Y la presentación de la nueva temporada del juego esta cerca ¡Y no noto, si quiera algo de interes de tu parte! - Exclamó molesta la ojiverde, frente a todos los presentes, incluyendo Ruff, que tenía una mueca de burla. A excepción de la profesora, que al parecer hoy no había ido.

\- Lo lamento, e-ss, solo...

\- ¡No quiero disculpas! ¡Quiero disciplina! y como capitana, no lo pasare por alto esta vez - La tomo del brazo y le señalo las bancas - Esta vez, te sientas a observar.

Astrid estaba molesta, primero el cansancio, luego la caminata fria antes de llegar, junto con el "casi accidente", y por último, los gritos que ni hacían falta en ese momento. Se aferro a su enorme bolso, y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada se fue a las bancas. Al menos aprovecharia, esas horas de práctica en estudiar.

 _nnnnnnnnnnn_

A pesar de no haberse movido del lugar, estaba muy cómoda, recuperando el calor. Había sacado los libros de fisica, junto con sus carpetas, y mientras dirigía una mirada a las chicas, para que Heather no perdiera los estrivos con su "distracción en otra materia", trataba de terminar de entender ciertas fórmulas y conceptos. No era difícil, pero el cansancio le pesaba. Se le escapo un bostezo, que trató de disimular tapandose con la mano.

\- Física ¿Examen con el profesor Henryff?- Exclamó un chico sentandose cerca. Mejor dicho, era "El chico", quién había ido a la cafeteria... el futuro ganador de la beca. El joven Haddock asistia la gran parte a las prácticas, obeservando y charlando con sus compañeros de equipo, mientras esperaban su turno de utilizar el estadio. Sin darse cuenta, la joven rubia cambio su gesto a preocupación, y el muchacho lo notó, tratandola de decifrar con la mirada. Entonces carraspeó para llamar su atención. Ella dirigió su vista hacia el, y subió sus hombros con desgano. No quería exponer sus dudas, (Eso sería casí perder su orgullo, pidiendo ayuda a su rival, y ella era "Astrid", es decir, todo lo había logrado sola, a estas alturas no iba a pedir ayuda), ni entablar una conversación, pues si se juntaba con los chicos de la cafetería, lo ideal no sería darle confianza. Pero el castaño no se rindio.

-¿Que sucede? ¿No entiendes algo? Si quieres puedo ayudarte, yo rendire un examen ahora, y podría..-

-!No, gracias¡- Interrumpió la rubia, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y torpemente tomaba el bolso, junto con las carpetas, y bajaba las gradas, dejando confundido al castaño ¿Había hecho algo malo acaso?, entonces el se levanto. La ojiceleste observo aturdida hacia atrás, para asegurarse que el joven no la siguiera, y entonces, en un tonto descuido por apresurarse y aferrarse más a su pesado bolso, sus carpetas y hojas cayeron. "Perfecto para llamar la atención" , pensó en sus adentros, mientras se agachaba con mucha verguenza y con las mejillas ardiendo, comenzaba a tomar las hojas. Definitivamente todo el frío que sentía se esfumo, aunque lo único que la tranquilizaba es que en 15 minutos tenía que ir a rendir el examen, y ya no vería a nadie más, o mejor dicho, no presenciaria las burlas por su divertido acto.

\- Perdón, no quería molestarte- Explico el ojiverde, que con prisa comenzaba a levantar las hojas esparcidas en el suelo. Se sentia culpable de aquel desastre, por querer entablar una conversación hecho todo a perder... Snoulout le recordaria ahí mismo lo inútil que era con las mujeres, si estuviera con él... pero sentía demasiada curiosidad y se preguntaba por que la joven era tan apática, no solo con él, sino al observarla bien, notó que solamente le dirigia ciertas miradas y conversaciones a la rubia de coletas, que siempre la acompañaba. "Astrid" pudo leer cautelosamente en una de las hojas que removió, entonces de repente la rubia le quitó la hoja de la mano observandolo con sus enormes ojos celestes ¿furiosa? Eso le parecía...

-No se que es lo que quieres, pero no tengo tiempo- Respondió ella, con cierto enojo en su voz, mientras juntaba todas las hojas, sin mostrar cuidado en arrugarlas. Entonces se levantaron a la par del suelo, mientras Hiccup, ya con poca paciencia, no entendia que sucedia, y comenzaba a sacudirse nerviosamente el cabello. La rubia lanzandole una mirada, se dio media vuelta, chocando de frente con Heather, que había presenciado todo el escandalo de las hojas, y no paso por alto al castaño que parecía querer hablarle a toda costa.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Barbie? Como capitana, te ordeno que te quedes hasta el ultimo minuto.- Dijo, rebajandola con la mirada- No se, en donde la profesora Adys vió tanto talento, yo solo veo una niña bastante irresponsable-

Definitivamente ya era el colmo, toda la mañana tuvo que haber pasado por alto ese tipo de comentarios, y el hecho de que no pareciera caerle bien, por más que lo intentara, la había dejado exhausta. Ya no pensaba con mucha claridad, y se dejo llevar por todo el enojo y la preocupación del examen, que llevaba acumulado. Refunfuñando le di un leve empujon a la pelinegra, para que se moviera de su camino, el examen comenzaria y no tenia tiempo de pequeñas discusiones, donde obviamente perdería. Heather al sentir el empujon se lleno de rabia, pero no jugaría de esa forma, ella sería la victima, en todo caso; entonces aprovechando esa accion de la rubia, sobre exagero la situación lanzandose al suelo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, ante tal situación, incluyendo la misma Astrid, que la observo sorprendida y molesta.

-¿Como puedes ser tan mentirosa? Ni siquiera fue algo fuerte!- Exclamó la ojiceleste, mientras observaba como Hiccup, se acercaba a su amiga, y la levantaba del suelo, asegurandose de que estuviera bien. Obviamente esta misma decía sentir un fuerte dolor de pierna, producto de esta caida. Las demás chicas se acercaron a la capitana, intercambiando miradas con la culpable, a excepcion de Ruff, que de inmediato tomó ligeramente el brazo de su amiga para sacarla, pero esta se negaba.

-Ni te moleste en levantarte, es mejor que sigas con tu acto- Continuó, mientras se acercaba para enfrentarla. Ella no aceptaria la culpa de algo que no hizo.

-Ya verás, cuando hable con Adys, será tu fin.

-Por supuesto! Quiero ver que lo hagas.

-¡Eres una niña de pacotilla!- Gritó la pelinegra, mientras le daba un muy fuerte empujon, que la llevó al suelo estripitosamente, dejandola algo adolorida, pero ella iba a encararla, se levanto sin dudarlo, a pesar de un fuerte dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su costado, ya que sin darse cuenta había caído encima de su bolso, donde estaba el stick.

Heather, estaba preparada para seguir con su acto, así que solo la retaba con la mirada y se colocaba en posición de atacar. Astrid se escapo del agarre de su amiga y en un segundo lanzó su puñetazo, pero en lugar de llegar a la cara maquillada de su oponente, fue interceptado por una mano.

\- Creó que ya fue suficiente, deberías irte AHORA- Interrumpió Hiccup, que aún sostenía el puño de la enfadada ojiceleste, y la miraba seriamente. Entonces Astrid observó a su alrededor. Quizás habría exagerado, no sabía, estaba demasiado cansada, pero no perdería su orgullo. Tragándose su rabia se safó del agarre del castaño, sintiendo cierta calidez en su mano, y dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida, y con paso apresurado, y los puños apretados, no quiso que Ruff la siguiera. Solo iría a rendir el bendito examen, e irse, ni siquiera había podido desayunar y el estúpido escándalo le había quitado el hambre. Estúpida Heather, estúpido examen, estúpidas porristas...Estúpido Hiccup.

 _ **¡Hola! Tanto tiempito! Bueno aqui les traigo lo que sigue, espero les haya gustado, y si tiene ua pregunta o consejo, diganmelo, amo sus comentarios, Gracias Animeloco, Maylu-liya, Darkdeoz, Sakura y aquellos pendientes a la historia3 Estare más aquí, es solo que rindo examenes jej Ya nos leemos!**_


	6. Conociendo Chapter 6

Entro al salón llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo el profesor, que la regaño de inmediato, pero le brindo la oportunidad de rendir el examen, a pesar de la tardanza. Con la mirada buscaba un asiento, era de suponer que con lo tarde que había llegado iba a ser complicado conseguir uno, además de que la presión de más de 50 miradas sobre su enmarañado cabello por la lluvia y la ropa mojada la distraían completamente. Entonces vio un par de asientos desocupados en la parte de atrás, y fue a sentarse, dejando en el suelo su bolso y demás cosas, con los nervios no tenía tiempo de ubicarlo adecuadamente.

Ya iba a comenzar el examen, y les habían brindado las breves explicaciones sobre las preguntas y dudas que pudieran surgir, exigiendo silencio en todo momento, pero la explicación fue interrumpida por la puerta abriendose.

-Disculpeme profesor, tuve un percanse en deporte, de hecho vengo de enfermería y no..-

-No necesito explicaciones joven Haddock, agradezca que estoy de buen humor hoy, y ademas por ser uno de mis mejores estudiantes, puede tomar asiento al fondo y rendir el examen- Le interrumpió el profesor, mientras señalaba los ultimos lugares, donde un par de faroles celestes, detras de un cabello dorado observaban con sorpresa la situación. El chico, sacudiendose el cabello, se dirigió hasta el fondo, donde se le escapo una muda sonrisa.

Astrid no paso por alto eso y se cohibio ¿Acaso era una broma para él? Todo lo que pasó, la caída que sufrió y la pelinegra que se salió con la suya ¿Era divertido?. Trató de ignorarlo mientras el tomaba asiento al pupitre de al lado. No importa que pasaria, rendiria el examen sin distracciones.

 _nnnnnnnnnnnnn_

Ya había pasado más de una hora, y su vista estaba exhausta. Le quedaban los ultimos dos puntos, estaba casi segura de las respuestas correctas, pero aún dudaba. La rubia dirigió su vista a su alrededor para relajarse... ya casi la mayoria se habían ido y el profesor estaba distraído, de espaldas en su pupitre observando examenes ya entregados. Por el rabo de su ojo vió al castaño sumido en su examen, y no paraba de escribir, supuso que ya era tiempo de volver al suyo, pero la distracción era mayor, y recordó a Heather _¿Que es lo que estaría haciendo después de la pelea? Hiccup había mencionado que venía de la enfermeria... Seguramente la reina del drama le pidió su ayuda para ir a revisarse y exagerar todo... se merecía el empujón despues de todo, aunque seguramente ya no estaría en las porristas y podría arruinar mi beca...Debí haberme quedado quieta, pero siempre salta "la Astrid busca pleitos"... Al menos se veía ridícula en el suelo, creo que la puse en su lugar_.. Pensaba la ojiceleste y sin darse cuenta una debíl risa se asomó, llamando la atención de quienes estaban cerca, pero especialmente de Hiccup, que sinceramente nunca la había visto sonreir, y no se arrepintió de haberla observado, como ella miraba la hoja enfrente suyo con una sonrisa cautivante, que era producto de algo que pensaba, tamborileando la birome, con las mejillas rosadas, al igual que su nariz. La chica tenía caracter fuerte, sabía defender lo que su orgullo apoyaba, lo notó en el pleito de Heather, y entonces recordó que estaba algo molesto, pues no había hecho nada y al parecer ya se había merecido el odio. Entonces se oyó un carraspeo proveniente de enfrente del salón, que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien ¿Quien es el divertido? Allá en el fondo! Entreguen sus hojas- Exclamó molesto el profesor, que al parecer había oído la risa de la rubia, que ante el mandado de éste abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su alrededor, topandose con la mirada verde de su compañero. Si definitivamente despues de esto se despidiría de la beca, pensó ella. Pero entonces vió al castaño levantarse de su asiento, y con el examén en mano, ir hacia donde estaba el profesor. La joven observaba perpleja la situación desde su asiento.

-Aquí termine el examen, perdón la risa, pero es que casi me tropiezo al levantarme de la silla- Dijo el ojiverde, mientras depositaba la hoja en la mano del profesor, quién dudo un poco, pero termino aceptando y regreso a revisar los examenes de su escritorio. Mientras el castaño se iba miró por última vez el fondo del salón, encontrandose con una mirada celeste, un tanto confundida,

Astrid se quedó observando la puerta por donde salió el muchacho. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Se suponía que era "algo" de Heather, y la había defendido en la practica, no tenía por que ayudarla, ella sola podría haber salido sola del problema de alguna forma... bueno eso creía. Quizás el chico no era tan malo. Repaso su examen y escribió la última respuesta con rapidez. Estaba cansada y su mente agotada

Apenas terminaría con todos sus deberes y dormiría hasta nunca. Entregó su examen y salió con la mirada perdida, buscando al castaño, solamente para curiosear...eso se repetía ella. Salió, cruzando el estacionamiento, y entonces su celular sonó; era un mensaje de Ruff

"Esperame fuera del campus, te acompañare a la cafetería"

Guardo el celular con desagrado, se dio cuenta que su amiga la iba poner al tanto de lo que pasó después de la pelea, entonces ya estando afuera, decidió esperarla sentada en la parada de autobús, quizás despejando su mente descansaría un poco, y estaría lista para escuchar sobre su despedida de las porristas. Observaba la calle, las personas que pasaban y los colectivos que no se detenían, pero entonces le pareció ver algo muy familiar. Un mustang negro, el auto que en la mañana, por un descuido, casi ocasiona un accidente. Alzó la mirada, queriendo ver quién era dueño, ya que por fin iba con los vidrios bajos, entonces lo vió a Eret, que estaba conversando animada mente, sentado en el copiloto y quien conducía era nada más ni menos que..

-Haddock- Musitó con un hilo de voz, mientras su rostro comenzaba a reflejar enojo. No podía creerlo, el chico en un segundo se había convertido en el principal causante de su mal día. Para su mala suerte, mientras apretaba sus puños aferrándose a la carpeta el pelinegro, que recordaba como Eret, la vio, e hizo que el castaño bajara su velocidad.

-! Hola linda! - Gritó para que ella lo oyera, y entonces el castaño presto atención a su compañero y dirigió su vista hacia la de él, viendo a la chica sentada en la parada de autobús, muy seria. Él se recostó en su asiento, con la mirada enfrente, no tenía ganas de tener un duelo de miradas y menos si eso llevaba a una discusión sin sentido, ya que no entendía, ni conocía, el motivo de sus aparentes enojos, hasta había sentido que aún escondido detrás de Eret la rubia le dedicaba una mirada molesta. Por supuesto el pelinegro ignoró eso.

\- Mira habrá una fiesta, y sería grandioso que vayas, estoy seguro que la pasaras muy bien, te enviare la dirección si me pasas tu número- Mencionó él, coqueteandole, mientras la chica respondía sin afán de seguir.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡Por favor! Solo sera quizás una hora, no mucho. Si no tienes muchos amigos, puedes preguntar directamente por mí cuando vayas-. La rubia mostró una mueca de disgusto y solo se levanto de los asientos. Mientras pasaba aquello Hiccup sintió el claxon de un auto, y apresuró a su amigo sin interés.

-De acuerdo linda, nos vemos pronto de todas formas- Terminó de decir, mientras el vehículo aceleraba y veía alejarse de a poco a la joven. Entonces el pelinegro vio a su compañero castaño, y lo notó indiferente, con la mirada en el camino.

\- ¿No crees que es bellísima? Es decir, no es que Heather o Rachel no lo fueran, pero alguien como esa chica no se ve todo el tiempo, ya verás que la ganaré- Exclamó tratando de llamar la atención del ojiverde, que ante eso solo le brindo una mirada molesta... Quizás la chica era algo explosiva con su carácter, pero no quitaba lo linda que era de todas formas.

Hiccup se sentía cansado, mañana rendiría otro examen, tenía que ir a deporte, luego al trabajo con su padre, y no había podido descansar bien con la clase extra curricular de "Mecánica" , le encantaba esa carrera, pero quería prestarle más atención de la que podía. Mientras conducía ignoró a su compañero que no paraba de balbucear sobre las chica, y otras chicas más que metió al caso. Entonces lo recordó; el cuaderno de ella, Astrid. Pensando en todo lo que debía ser, y los mensajes de Heather, después del caos, se olvido completamente que había encontrado en el suelo una especie de anotador, o agenda, cuando la chica se había retirado molesta de la práctica. Solo lo sabía el, pues si alguien más lo hubiera encontrado, no iba a tener intenciones de devolverlo. Miró de reojo atrás, donde estaba su mochila, y debajo de ella se veía el pequeño cuaderno color turquesa, con el borde dorado... Tenía que devolvérselo en algún momento, a pesar de que ella no pareciera querer dirigirle alguna palabra.

Astrid se encontraba caminando cerca del campus, después de ignorar los gritos de Eret que aún podía sentir... Trató de ignorar el hecho de que el castaño casi ocasiona un accidente conduciendo, pues seguramente si le decía o reprochaba algo ni le creería, pensaría que ella tenía algo contra él, que quizás si pasaba, pero ella le quería restar importancia. A lo lejos vio a Ruff, entonces apresuró sus pasos.

Cuando se encontraron la amiga de coletas no dudó en reprocharle la actitud que había tenido en la mañana, por poco perdía la participación en las porristas, pero la profesora Adys sintió que quizás Heather exageraba y la rubia había pasado un mal día, así que le brindó otra oportunidad.

-Como no iba a tener un mal día, si fuiste capaz de dejarme sola en la mañana y casi me atropellan- Exclamó la ojiceleste, mientras caminaban, llamando por completo la atención de su compañera

-¿Que? ¿Es enserio Astrid? Te veía con sueño, pero no creí que te sucedería algo- Le contesto sorprendida -¿No habrá sido Heather? Es decir, te odia lo suficiente- Término de decir con una carcajada.

-No, claro que no, fue Haddok, el castaño de ojos verdes, amigo o lo que fuera de Heather- Dijo, viendo como el rostro de su amiga cambiaba de risa a confusión - Igual fue mitad culpa suya y mía.

-¡Wow! Se veía bueno, es decir, no parecía tener de trabajo "Sicario profesional"

-¡No seas boba Ruff! Fue un accidente, el ni debe estar enterado.

-Pero Heather tiene dinero, lo pudo haber contratado y con esa cara de niño bueno...- En eso, no termino de decir lo que quería, pues recibió un golpe en el brazo, y aulló de dolor. Astrid sonrió triunfante, la verdad su amiga tenía ideas locas.

-Por cierto tu hermano Tuff ¿donde esta?- Preguntó, ignorando el dolor de su amiga.

\- Esta preparando una fiesta, !En la cual estamos invitadas!

\- ¿No te rindes verdad?

\- No, hasta que me acompañes.

\- Tengo un examen de biología dentro de dos días, no creo que pueda, esa materia es complicada para mí.

-Vamos Astrid, así cambiamos esa carita de enojona ¿si?- Suplicó su amiga. Entonces la rubia casi vencida pensó... Quizás si estaba exagerando un poco con todo lo de la universidad, ahora estaba demasiado cansada, pero podría dormir más tarde.

-Bueno, veré que tengo que hacer- Dijo en un suspiro sonriendo, lo que para su amiga de coletas ya era un "SI" y comenzaba a festejar. Pero su rostro cambio al verificar que en su bolso no se encontraba lo que buscaba, y su amiga terminaba de hacer su baile de victoria.

-!¿Donde está mi agenda?!

 _ **Hola!!!! Ya prontó traere lo que sigue!! Espero le hayas gustado!! Quizás se desesperen porque ya vamos 6 capitulos y no hay "Love" xD pero es que yo creó que mientras más lento es, es mejor jaja... Por cierto si ven algo incoherente, haganmelo saber!**_

 _ **mydrinkingsyears: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste! 3**_

 _ **pd: No te preocupes que todo se aclarara!**_

 _ **animeloco: Muchas gracias! Ya los hare más largos!**_

 _ **SakuraLi-Taisho: Muchas gracias por comentar! Si ya pronto todo se aclarara! Y tienes razón a Astrid no le molesta lo que piensen de ella.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto, gracias por sus Favs, Rewiews, todito!**_


	7. ¿Descanso? Chapter 7

-¡No, no puedo ser tan distraída!- Repetía una y otra vez la rubia, mientras revolvía toda su habitación entre bolsos, escritorio y ropa buscando la bendita agenda. Mientras que Ruff sentada en la orilla de la cama con Storm y Barf en sus piernas, miraba aburrida la situación, esperando que su amiga decidiera dejar de revolver todo, y se calmara. Desde que en el campus se dio cuenta que no tenía la libreta, arrastro su amiga al campo de practica, la calle en la cual había sufrido el accidente, y finalmente su casa, y al parecer la había perdido en otro lugar.

-Astrid, se que es una libreta importante, pero podría comprarte una luego, si aceptas mi invitación a la fiesta- Exclamó, mientras veía como la rubia rendida se tiraba en la cama, y tomaba una almohada para cubrirse el rostro.

\- Ya es la tercera que pierdo en el año, y allí tenía anotaciones puntuales que había hecho en las ultimas clases de consulta con la profesora de biología- Terminó diciendo, con cansancio en su voz- ¿ Tu no rendiras el examen?

-En eso te equivocas amiga mía- Contesto mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al armario de su compañera, con Barf en brazos -Yo promocione esa materia, y por esa simple razón ni me preocupe, ahora mi misión es que te veas decente esta noche, ya que con todo lo que haces en el día no creo que te sea sencillo escoger algo para usar.

-Pero debo ir a trabajar- Replicó la ojiceleste, mientras la acompañaba y Storm iba detrás, maullando y pidiendo que su dueña la alzara, pero esta, estaba demasiado ocupada siguiendo a Ruff.

-Sales a las 8:30pm, como mucho y la fiesta empieza a las 11:00, hasta tienes un poco de tiempo para estudiar- Decía concentrada en revolver, la poca ropa que quedaba colgada y al parecer ninguno parecía gustarle, ya que su rostro simplemente era de disgusto, entonces tomo una remera, con bordes exuberantes en la parte frontal -¿Anaranjado? Astrid, es un color muy chillón para tí, y eso que no se nada de moda, te verías, como loro puesto con esto.

-Pues te recuerdo, que fue un regalo de tu hermano- Le reprocho la rubia, mientras su amiga se burlaba.

-Entonces obviamente era parte de una broma para matar de la risa a alguien- Exclamó con una carcajada, mientras colocaba la prenda en su lugar. Astrid refunfuño, mientras se daba media vuelta, prestandole atención a su gata, que se encontraba recostada cerca de una prenda en el suelo,

\- Perdón Storm- Dijo llamandole la atención y tomandola en sus brazos. Ruff observó la situación y entonces vio, el vestido que yacía en el suelo. Al levantarlo vio que era de color celeste, largo hasta la mitad del muslo , con escote sobre los hombros, sencillo pero lindo, y se podía llevar con zapatillas comodamente. Sonrió y miró con complicidad, y está abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Ah no! Ni lo sueñes, iré con lo que tengo puesto, pontelo tu si quieres.

-¡Claro que no Astrid! Además no puedes ir toda embarrada con la cara de "no me hablen, tuve un mal día".

\- ¡Que graciosa eres! Hoy no puedes presumir que fuiste de las "mejoras amigas"

-Mira no cambies de tema, me debes varias salidas, así que te espero esta noche.

-¡Ruff ya lo se, no te prometo nada esta noche!- Dijo molesta, mientras dejaba a su gata en la cama, ya que al parecer estaba cansada, y se dispuso a preparar su bolso para ir a trabajar. Su amiga estaba segura de que eso era un si, así que se sentía victoriosa, mientras dejaba el vestido colgando en una silla y se retiraba de la habitación acariciando a Barf, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Astrid preparo todo lo que necesitaba, se despidió de Storm que aún dormía y se fue, con un montón de cosas que tenía que hacer en mente. Al llegar a la cafetería todo estaba normal así que se dispuso a trabajar, con un Lays, que también iría a la fiesta, pero más tarde que ella, al menos para ella era un alivio, pues aparte de Ruff otro conocido iría, y podría no ser ignorada. No solo por el hecho de su ocupado itinerario la joven no iba a fiestas, sino que odiaba que Ruff se apartara y quedara sola, obligándose a ser sociable, algo que ella detestaba y le costaba aún más desde hace poco tiempo.

Todo la tarde pasó con normalidad, hasta se salvó de atender a los molestos muchachos gracias a su compañero, que se adelanto a ellos. Cuando por fin su trabajo termino no se fue sin antes llevar las galletas de canela, que tanto le gustaban a Storm y a Barf, que comía sin siquiera ser invitado. Llegó a casa y buscó a Ruff, pero solo encontró una nota diciendo que se había adelantado y la vería allí, y que ni se preocupara por el hurón por que se lo había llevado. Le había anotado la dirección, y se sorprendió al ver que era en la mejor parte del campus "acomodados", como les diría ella. Entró a su habitación, viendo a Storm aún dormida, entonces dejo las galletas en su plato, para cuando se levantara por si sola, se veía demasiado tierna durmiendo.

Entonces con la mirada perdida en toda la habitación encontró el vestido, colgando en la silla. Se quedó pensando mientras lo observaba... Podría no ir a la fiesta, quizás Ruff no la buscaría, aunque si se daba cuenta obviamente estaría molesta; por otro lado había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había salido, y aunque se sintiera cansado su cuerpo, su mente deseaba divagar en la libertad de una noche sin ninguna preocupación en mente que la molestara. Storm maullo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, entonces aún indecisa, decidió que si iría, su amiga le había remarcado que necesitaba un descanso y al menos por esa noche se lo daría, aunque quizás solo se la pase sola tomando refrescos, lo disfrutaría.

Estudio el tiempo que le quedaba para el bendito examen, aunque sin su libreta sentía que se olvidaba algo, o estudiaba a medias. Cuando ya eran las 10:45 ordeno todo el desorden y se dispuso a preparar. Entró al baño, se dio una ducha. Se hizo un maquillaje ligero, remarcando un poco sus ojos, se trenzo el cabello a un costado, se vistió e hizo caso a Ruff al llevar unas converse color blancas, para estar cómoda. Después de una despedida a Storm se fue de la casa, llevando solo su celular.

Fue fácil saber en cual casa debía ir, ya casi en una cuadra y media la musica y las luces del lugar se veían. Era de esperar ya que era de las "mejores casas de todo el campus", de dos pisos, un frente con césped amplio, con personas conversando,bebiendo y bebiendo, una enorme puerta eléctrica, con ventanales en sus dos lados. La joven admitía que era mucho mejor que la suya, pero con tanto barullo era difícil apreciarlo. Ignorando por completo comentarios a su alrededor se adentro buscando a Ruff con la mirada, pero sin resultados. Por dentro era igual de grande, con pocos muebles, un buen equipo de estéreo y un "mini bar" en donde pedias lo que querías, y estaba aún más lleno que afuera, pero la rubia solo paso y tomo una gaseosa que yacía en el mostrador.

Salió a al patio, que era cruzando una gran puerta de vidrio, estaba la piscina y césped por todos lados, además de sillas y mesas. Era una gran fiesta, la verdad que ir había sido una gran idea, se sentía mejor estando allí, que en casa, martillando se la cabeza con sus deberes. Todo era hermoso. La joven cruzo el parquizado y por fin la encontró, estaba junto a su hermano, que no paraba de hablar en voz alta. Se acerco rápidamente, pero se arrepintió al ver a Eret con ellos, y más aún al ver la sorpresa de este.

-¡Lindura! No creí que aceptaras mi invitación!- Exclamó acercándose, pero Astrid se coloco al lado de Ruff, que miraba sorprendida la situación.

\- En realidad, vine por mi mejor amiga- Respondió mientras la tomaba del brazo, y dejaba el refresco en una mesa.

-Bueno, dejame decirte que te ves preciosa- Coqueteo el pelinegro, mientras intentaba acercarse.

-Gracias...supongo- Contestó cortante, mientras jalaba a Ruff hacia atrás, cerca de la piscina, apartándose de los dos chicos- Por fin te encuentro, se que trajiste a Belch, pero no quiero que hagas algúna travesura, este lugar parece ser de alguien de cosas bastantes delicadas.

-No te preocupes, pero de todas formas sabes que no te haré caso ¿cierto?

-¡Ruff!- Gritó, furiosa.

\- ¡Tranquila! Apenas conozco a los dueños de esta mansión, pero se que no son algún impedimento para los hermanos Thorton.

\- ¡Por que siempre quieren llamar la atención!

-¡Mira quien habla de atención! La chica que acepta invitaciones de muchachos guapos ¡Ja! Por eso viniste!- Respondió, sonriendo victoriosa, y sacando de quicio a la rubia.

\- ¡Vine por ti! Tenias razón, necesitaba despejarme- Terminó de decir apenada, ya que le costaba aceptar la derrota- De todas formas, no quiero que te metas en algún problema, este lugar no es como ningún otro al que hayas ido.

\- En eso te equivocas, creó que quien tendrá problemas eres tú- Musitó a su amiga, mientras le señalaba detrás de su hombro. La ojiceleste curiosa volteó, y se encontró con la mirada de una pelinegra furiosa, que se dirigía a ellas. Era Heather y no se veía para nada contenta.

-¡Tu! ¿Quien te invito? No eres para nada bienvenida aquí- Gritó llamando la atención de alrededor, y acercándose; entonces Ruff compartió una mirada con Tuff.

\- Barf, Belch ¡Ahora!- Gritó la rubia de coletas. En ese momento rápidamente salieron de su escondite dos hurones, que usaban unos trajes, que poseían en la espalda un tipo de cordon elastico largo, pero fuerte, que los unía y rápidamente comenzaron a rodear al grupo de chicas que se acercaban, y estas ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los hurones se separaron con complicidad y fuerza. Como era de esperarse llevar tacones en un momento así no era para nada buena idea, por que al momento de sentir las cuerdas en sus tobillos, la mayoría de las chicas cayeron perdiendo el equilibrio,incluyendo a Heather que cayo en la piscina junto con Rachel, logrando salpicar un poco a quienes estaban cerca, y levantando sonoras carcajadas de todos los presentes.

-Perfecto- Gritó Tuff desde el otro extremo, mientras tendia el pulgar arriba a su hermana.

-Muy bien Astrid, creó que es mejor que huyas- Exlamó su amiga, mientras la empujaba adentro de la casa.

-¡Astrid Hofferson! Me encargare de que pagues por esto!- Gritó la pelinegra completamente arruinada, intentando salir de la piscina, con dificultad. Ruffnut hizo una mueca de preocupación, dejo a su amiga dentro, prometiéndole que la distraería y se fue con rapidez afuera. La ojiceleste estaba furiosa, ahora si que Heather la odiaba, y ni siquiera había hecho algo, además del hecho de que estuviera algo mojada su ropa. Se dirigió torpemente, esquivando la multitud de personas que había, a la entrada, pero se detuvo en seco al reconocer a quienes veía, eran los muchachos de la cafetería que tanto la hostigaban. Sin pensarlo vio las escaleras y subió al segundo piso, tratando de no llamar la atención. Habían cuatro habitaciones, y agradeció eternamente al hallar una sin la cerradura puesta, y se metió cerrándola y colocándole seguro. Encontró la perilla de la luz al costado del marco, y la apago sin dudarlo, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta. En un momento sintió murmullos del otro lado de la puerta y por el filo de de ella, vio sombras, así que no se arriesgaría a salir. Pero su corazón se paralizó.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién eres y que haces aquí adentro?

 _ **Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo! Agradezco los favoritos, mensajes y comentarios! Los adoro! uwu Y si ya se acercan las cosas buenas, no pierdan la paciencia y anden preguntando cosillas por ahí jajaja**_

 _ **SakuraLi-Taisho: Gracias!! No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo, asi se puede disfrutar mucho más muajajaj**_

 _ **Animeloco: Espero te guste es capitulo! Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**_

 **Nos leemos en otro capitulo, y ya sabwn si tienen dudas sobre algo pregunten! Saluditos!**


	8. Control Chapter 8

-¿Se puede saber quien eres y que haces aquí adentro?- Escucho la rubia, que había quedado enmudecida, y no podía decir palabra alguna, estaba asustada, por el apuro ni siquiera había examinado la habitación en la cual había entrado. Entonces, de repente, sintió la cercanía de alguien en medio de la oscuridad. No supo que hacer, solamente se apoyo aún más a la puerta que tenía detrás y se concentraba con la mirada en poder ver mejor en la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Pero no hubo mucha necesidad, ya que la luz se encendió aclarando completamente todo. Estaba, quizás en lo que se suponía, un cuarto de estudio, con una biblioteca, escritorios, un par de sillones, cuadros y dibujos pegados en las paredes, que estaban pintadas de un azul oscuro. Pero se asustó al ver la cercanía en la que se encontraba de un chico, que también se sorprendió al chocar su mirada con la de ella, al igual que la respiración, a pesar de los centímetros de altura que los diferenciaban. Por instinto la rubia lanzó un puñetazo, que el castaño recibió con su hombro y se inclino del dolor.

-¡¿Por Dios, que te sucede!?- Exclamó mientras tomaba su hombro y trataba de mirarla, a pesar de estar inclinado.

-¿Por que rayos te acercarse tanto así?- Contesto con las mejillas rojas y aún con un puño amenazante.

-!Solo quería encender la luz! Te pusiste del lado de la perilla! Además ni siquiera me diste tiempo de ver quien eras, por que la apagaste apenas entraste! - Luego de escucharlo la ojiceleste comprobó que era cierto, y se sintió algo avergonzada, bajando un poco la defensiva. El en cambio, ya con menos dolor en su brazo, la observó curioso.

\- ¿Que es lo que haces aquí? - Dijo el castaño. La chica se cohibió y solo rodó los ojos.

-No, la pregunta es ¿Que haces tu aquí...encerrado?

\- Es mi casa ¿Que esperabas?- Dijo el joven con un bufido, mientras se acercaba a la puerta, con la intención de abrirla- Conociéndote no tienes tiempo de hablar, así que por que no mejor te vas y..

Pero fue sorprendido por la mano de la rubia, tomándole el brazo, y mirándolo directamente con sus cautivantes ojos celestes.

-No lo hagas, yo te explicare- Aclaró la hermosa chica, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, a pesar de tener que subir un poco el mentón por su altura. El joven quedo algo boquiabierto, era la primera vez que lo trataba con amabilidad y no quizo ser grosero, así que aparto su mano de la puerta y se dio medio vuelta, para dirigirse a lo que parecía su escritorio, dejando a la joven algo incómoda, con un silencio que duro unos segundos, pues se sentía algo ignorada con esa acción, así que cambio su mirada a seria, mientras lo observaba. Pasaron varios minutos.

\- ¿No me preguntarás?- Exclamó, aun parada en la puerta, mientras el castaño, ya sentado en su escritorio, le observó.

\- No gracias. Además no quisiera que te enfurezcas de la nada y más ahora que estoy ocupado- Contesto él, mientras dibujaba y escribía, entre libros. Eso sacó de las casillas a la rubia.

-¿Y por que me tratas así? Pide "concentración" quién al parecer organizo una fiesta en su sala- Reclamó con los brazos cruzados.

\- No me opondre si quieres volver a la "dichosa fiesta", me harías un favor.

\- No me iré por que tu me mandes.

\- Típico de chiquillas..

-¿A quién tratas de chiquilla? Quien esta actuando sin pensar eres TÚ- Escupió ella, mientras se iba acercando.

-Razones para actuar así me sobran- Dijo el castaño, ya notando su cercanía y levantándose para estar a la par de la chica, que estaba furiosa, estando cerca. Desde leguas se notaba el enojo de la rubia, que levanto su mano en un ataque de furia, pero el la tomó a tiempo, y ella se soltó de su agarre molesta, y con un gruñido se dio media vuelta. El ojiverde rodó los ojos y despeino su cabello.

-De acuerdo, esto no esta funcionando, pero ¿Como quieres hablar si todo es una agresión contigo?- Le gritó, llamando la atención de la rubia, que se quedo de espaldas y brazos cruzados. Ahí el joven notó que estaba mojada, y algo despeinada, es decir que había pasado por algún percance, quizás por eso había actuado algo "impulsiva", pero a pesar de su "desarreglo" se veía tierna.

El silencio era lo único que había.

-¿Quieres cooperar, por favor?- Le regaño, mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba. La verdad Astrid estaba cansada de esa situación, pero era muy orgullosa como para aceptarlo, y siguió en la misma posición. El chico no paró de insistir- Muy bien, al menos ahora dime ¿Por que entraste aquí?

\- ¿Qué, ahora te interesa?

\- ¡Lo ves! Quiero enmendar las cosas y sigues en tu posición defensiva.

\- !Tu empezaste!- Le gritó, dándose vuelta y notando por fin la cercanía en la que hablaban. Seguía enojada, pero por alguna razón sus mejillas se tornaban calientes.. Supuso que era tener tanta furia expuesta.

-Pero quiero que al menos los minutos que necesites estar aquí no estés tan "explosiva" conmigo- Respondió él, dejando un poco de lado la seriedad. La rubia suspiro rendida. Ya debía dejar las peleas, además parecía que el chico no sabía todas las razones de su enojo. Pensó en que contestarle, probablemente si le contaba lo de Heather, la obligaría a salir a pedir disculpas como una niña, y ni siquiera había sido su completa culpa. Si hablaba sobre los "acosadores de la puerta" probablemente los defenderia, pues parecian ser sus amigos. Entonces decidió decir una verdad a medias.

\- Nada, es solo que tuve problemas con alguien, y decidí esconderme. Creeme si te hubiera visto ni siquiera inten...- Empezó a levantar la voz la ojicelete, por lo que fue interrumpida.

\- De acuerdo, mejor lo dejamos ahí, ya entendí- Aclaró el chico mientras movía sus manos en posición de parar. Entonces casparreo su garganta y le ofreció una mano, para presentarse- Soy Hiccup.

Astrid miró dudosa su reacción ¿Era como un tipo de tregua? Bueno parecía que el se había rendido, así que se sintió victoriosa, escapando una sonrisa que esperaba que él no notara, ya que debía permanecer seria en la conversación. Entonces estrecho su mano.

\- Soy Astrid- Concluyó, soltando la mano cuando termino de estrecharla. Y por primera vez pudieron compartir una mirada, sin algun enojo o molestia. En ese momento llegó la incomodidad, no como la primera, sino una que los dos sentían y no sabían como explicar. Entonces sacudiendose el cabello el castaño se alejo un poco, queriendo seguir en lo que estaba, sintiéndose algo nervioso y tartamudeando.

-Bu-bueno, si quieres ponte cómoda, yo estaré aquí- Le dijo, mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio. La rubia miró con admiración la habitación, viendo lo hermosa que era. Tenía un balcón con vista al patio, que estaba cerrado por dos puertas de cristal, quizás el no quería ser molestado con la musica. ¿Por que no esta en la fiesta? ¿Que hace aquí? Se cuestionaba, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y lo observaba, mientras el intentaba seguir en lo que estaba, pero sintiendo la mirada de ella, no podía continuar.

-¿Por que no estas en la fiesta?- Preguntó finalmente. Entonces él se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, se recostó en la silla y vio su mirada de curiosidad. Aun no se acostumbraba a no verla enojada.

\- Bueno.. Digamos que no soy bueno con el asunto se "ser social" Así que prefiero estar aquí... Cómodo repasando estudios- Confesó, tímido de que ella se vaya a burlar.

-Te entiendo... Aunque lo bueno de salir es descansar la mente de vez en cuando- Concluyó la ojiceleste, con la mirada en los libreros. El se sorprendió, no parecía ser una chica así. Es decir era porrista, participativa en la universidad y además era de un aspecto atractiva , no debía ser complicado para ella el hecho de hacer amigos.

-No pareces de ese tipo- Dijo el con una sonrisa, viendo como la hermosa chica se daba media vuelta para encararlo con la mirada, y reprocharle.

-¿Por que lo dices?

\- Es que bueno, como eres, la forma en que vistes, ¡Es decir, eres muy linda!, bue-eno ya me entiendes, algo nose, en algún sentido tienes un parecido con Heather- Termino de decir nervioso, mientras se levantaba del asiento, caminando hacia el librero, sin divisar el cambio de humor de la chica, por la mencionada.

-Por cierto- Exclamó el, sobresaltandola, ya que no se había dado cuenta que estaba en el librero que observaba- Me parece que esto es tuyo- Terminó de decir, mientras sacaba del librero un pequeño cuaderno turquesa de bordes dorados. Astrid al reconocerlo se levanto rápidamente, con una felicidad inmensa, mostrando por fin una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Como lo encontraste?- Dijo ella con una emoción en su voz y ojos, que el muchacho notó y sonrió, contagiándose de su sonrisa, y entregándole el cuaderno, junto con la explicación de donde lo encontró, y el disgusto de ella al recordar los sucesos de la mañana. A pesar de haber terminado de aclarar, ninguno de los dos apartaba las manos del cuaderno, y entonces Hiccup en el roce las sintió heladas, dándose cuenta del problema. Habrían estado quizás mas de 40 minutos y la chica estaba mojada, y el clima de Berk no era el apropiado para estar así, el viento helado de la noche se hacía presente, y debía estar pasando frío. Sin pensarlo se separo de ella y tomó de su silla la chaqueta que colgaba, y se la coloco, sin previo aviso, ya que conociéndola se jactaría de que no lo necesitaba, que no quería su ayuda, aún si estuviera cubierta de hielo, lo rechazaría, pero no le dio tiempo de que se quejara, por que se la coloco con cuidado, pero rápidamente.

Astrid se quedo estupefacta, en el momento en que se dispuso a revisar el cuaderno, sintió el peso de algo encima, y fue una sorpresa ver que el castaño le colocaba una chaqueta, sin su aprobación, pero no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar que ya el estaba justificandose.

\- Estas helada, y creeme sólo con eso ganaras una gripe, es mejor que te protejas del frio- Le dijo el mientras se la acomodaba, como cualquier niña pequeña, con ropa más grande. La rubia solo fruncio el ceño, pero trato de calmarse.

\- No, estoy bien, no te preocupes- Contesto mientras desocupaba sus manos y comenzaba a hacer un inútil intento por quitarsela. Pero debía admitir que ya no sentía tanto frío. Mientras él negaba con la cabeza y sonreía, posando su mano en el brazo de ella.

\- Estas mojada, y eso no es bueno. Me la devuelves mañana- Convenciéndola de que aceptara. La ojiceleste asintió, pero dudosa, apartando la mirada, parecía su hermano mayor... o quizás otra cosa.

Pero entonces, el sonido un llamado por el otro lado de la puerta los tomó por sorpresa, e hizo que se separaran. Parecía una voz familiar para la chica, y cuando llamó por su nombre se dio cuenta quien era.

-¡Lays!- Gritó la rubia, mientras con una sonrisa iba corriendo hacia la puerta, dejandola completamente abierta, para que su amigo la viera. Y acertó, pues rápidamente él fue en busca de ella- ¡Que bueno que llegas! Necesito que me saques de aquí lo más rápido que puedas.

Hiccup estaba desconcertado, mientras compartía miradas de confusión con el chico que acababa de entrar.

 _Holaaa a todos!!! Si, hace días tengo el capitulo, pero recién ahora lo e podido publicar! Encima del hecho de tener que adelantar un poco las cosas, por que soy algo lenta para el "love" xd jajaj_ _Gracias a todos los reviews, favs, comentarios y mensajes! Los quiero a montones!_ DlyDragon:Te agradezco! Y si esto se va a poner bueno, aun falta!

Animeloco: Muuchas gracias! Me alegro que te divirtiera tanto! Y quien no quisiera tener esas mascotas jajaj

SakuraLi-Taisho: Adivinaste! Espero que te guste, aun falta mucho!

Nos leemos pronto!!


	9. Compañero Chapter 9

La situación era incomoda, Astrid estaba desesperada por irse, pero su "amigo" no parecía ceder sin algún tipo de explicación, del por que quería huir con tanta rapidez... O la razón del porque estaba encerrada con un "completo extraño".

-Soy Hiccup- Dijo finalmente el castaño, que se acerco ofreciendo su mano al desconocido. Este aún lo miraba desconfiando ¿O quizás ocultando algo? No supo que fue, por que la rubia rápidamente se interpuso.

-El es Lays, mi amigo y compañero de trabajo- Interrumpió la rubia, obligando a que su compañero estrechara la mano con el ojiverde, pero soltó rápido el saludo, y tomo por los hombros a la rubia, que la miraba sorprendida.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te sucedió algo?Le dije a Ruff que no te invitara a lugares así- Dijo en un tono preocupante, mientras la miraba arriba y abajo, notando que llevaba una chaqueta, que obviamente no era de ella, pero no le dio tiempo de reproches ya que la chica se soltó de su agarre fuertemente.

-No sucedió nada, solo necesito que me saques de aquí, luego te explico- Luego de decir eso, miró al castaño que estaba absorto parado cerca de ellos- Te agradezco Hiccup, y perdón.

Dicho esto la rubia decidió irse, brindándole una ultima sonrisa a su nuevo conocido, y apresurando a su amigo, que le dedico una mirada de desconfianza al chico. Pero el estaba feliz, por que al menos se iba a llevar bien con Astrid.

Evadiendo la multitud como podian y tratando de no llamar la atención, subieron al auto, que los esperaba enfrente. Astrid tomo el lugar del copiloto, mientras su compañero conducía, sin quitar la mirada de la calle.

-¡Que fiesta, ¿no?!- Comento ella para romper un poco la tensión que se sentía. Al parecer su amigo estaba molesto- ¿Sucede algo? O tengo que aguantar tu mal humor todo el camino.

El solamente bufo, quizas tratando de calmarse y no decir cualquier cosa sin pensar. Pero la rubia, como era de esperarse, tenía poca paciencia para este tipo de cosas, así que solo murmuraba entre dientes, molesta, mientras se arropaba con la enorme chaqueta que llevaba puesta, jurando que nunca más iría a un lugar sin una, por que el frío seria insoportable.

El chico al notar ese gesto se molesto aún más ¿Como podía aceptar algo, precisamente de él? La verdad su amiga, lo sorprendía.

-Ya enserio, no tengo tiempo para esto Lays- Lo sacó de sus pensamientos la ojiceleste enojada. Mientras el desconocia la razón para estar molesto.. Quizás el hecho de que ella dijera que no quería saber nada del supuesto Haddok, y allí estaba con él, muy cómoda al parecer. Suspiro rendido, ya estaban cerca de la casa de la rubia.

-Muy bien, ¿que tienes para contar?- Dijo rendido.

\- Bueno, digamos que Ruff hizo una broma, en la cual no tuvo mejor idea que incluir a Heather, y como siempre fui "la culpable", pero pude huir a tiempo, y aunque no lo creas los chicos de la cafetería estaban tambien ahí, entonces...

-¿Como terminaste con ese chico?- Interrumpió él, indiferente. Astrid no sabía por que actuaba así, quizás tenía una mala impresión de él.

\- A eso iba... Me permitió quedarme ahí, el tiempo que necesitara, para que no me encontraran, obviamente no le conté lo de Heather por que...

-¿Y como terminaste con lo que llevas puesto?- Expuso, sin dejarla terminar lo que quería decir. La rubia rodó los ojos molesta. Entonces diviso que estaba apenas a dos casas de la suya, y se dispuso a esperar que solo detuviera el auto para bajar.

-Te pregunte algo Astrid- El casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo, siempre fue As

\- Y no estoy obligada a responder- Contestó mientras abría la puerta del auto, sin aviso previo y se disponía a bajar- Menos cuando solo escuchas lo que tu quieres escuchar. Nos vemos en el trabajo, cuando estés de humor- Termino de decir enojada, con pasos fuertes y cerrando de un portazo la puerta de entrada. Lays solo aceleró, y se retiro, sin decir o gritar algo.

La rubia entró respirando hondo, tratando de calmarse. Obviamente Ruff no llegaría hasta más tarde, así que decidió hacer algo para cenar, a pesar de que ya eran las 12:00 ya que en todo el día no había comido nada decente, y estaba hambrienta. Preparo un trozo de pollo, que metió en el horno, y mientras este se cocinaba ella iría a bañarse y cambiarse. Entró al baño con la tina lista, y se dispuso a quitarse la cómoda chaqueta. Entonces un aroma delicioso salió de ella, no se había dado cuenta antes, pero tenía un olor a ¿pino o amaderado?, alguno de ambos, no sabía cual, pero era adictivo, no podía dejar de olfatearlo de alguna forma. Entonces algo hizo "click" en ella, haciendo que lanzara la chaqueta lejos, !Que tonta se veía! ¡Como podía oler así, algo de quien ni conocía! Se torno roja como un tomate cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la cual estaba. Definitivamente, mañana a primera hora se quitaría esa prenda de encima, y se la devolvería al muchacho. Sacudió su cabeza, para dejar de pensar, de alguna forma en el, y comenzó a prepararse para su baño.

Ya la alarma de la cocina sonaba y ella estaba cambiada con ropa cómoda, pantuflas y el cabello humedo. Había tomado la chaqueta del suelo, y la dejo colgada en una de las sillas del comedor. Y mientras se servía la comida, se dignaba a sentarse para comer. Se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado en solo una noche, y observando la chaqueta, recordó al chico que la había superado en la universidad,y la había hecho rabiar con Heather, pero finalmente el parecía ser buena persona, caballeroso, a pesar de que casi la atropella en la mañana... Pero al recordar de que quizás compartía una amistad con los muchachos de la cafetería la ojiceleste se disgusto, mirando su plato de comida con desilusión. De solo pensar en lo que seria el día de mañana y que Heather obviamente la esperaría, perdió el apetito, y decidió irse a la cama. Pero en el momento en que recordó la universidad, se dio cuenta de su agenda. ¡Donde tenía la cabeza! Repaso todo en su mente, y entonces se dio cuenta, que cuando Hiccup le había puesto la bendita chaqueta, y ella se disponía en quitársela, se la había olvidado en la mesita que estaba colocada al lado del sofá, en el cual había estado sentada. Se golpeó instintivamente la frente. Ahora debía pedirselo.

Tomó la chaqueta, la doblo y decidió dejarla en la mesita de luz que estaba al lado de su cama.

Sus apuntes de biología ahora no los podría repasar, ya había perdido mucho tiempo,y con eso ya se veía reprobando el examen. Se lamentaba mientras se tiraba exhausta a la cama. Dormir, era lo único que le haría olvidar eso.

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta que se daba en la casa Haddok, un chico miraba desinteresado las hojas que tenia enfrente de su escritorio. Desde que la hermosa ojiceleste se había ido, su mente divagaba en cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlo.. Culpaba su cansancio de aquello. De repente un portazo lo sacó de su distracción

-¡Hiccup! Se han colado invitados, que creeme, no son para nada deseados, y me jugaron una broma pesadisima- Gritó Heather enfurecida, mientras se dirigía al castaño- ¡Debes echarlos ahora mismo de aquí!

\- Perdón Heather pero esta fiesta la organizo Snoulot, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto- Respondió, tratando de calmarla. Entonces notó que estaba empapada- ¿Que te sucedió?

-¡Que parte de "una broma" no entendiste! Las estúpidas nuevas hicieron esto, y las pagaran- Escupió con rabia, mientras se daba media vuelta - Sabía que contigo no había caso.

Y al decir esto se fue refufuñando entre dientes. Pero sin darse cuenta el castaño en su cabeza estaba uniendo piezas. ¿Astrid era la culpable? ¿Eso era lo que no quería aclarar? Al fin y al cabo por eso quería esconderse, había enfurecido a Heather, jugándole un chiste de mal gusto.

Se quedo enmudecido ante la revelación. Tenía que terminar con eso de alguna forma, ver a la pelinegra enojada la mayoría del tiempo la cansaba, y Astrid debía acabar con sus discusiones. Quizás hoy era el comienzo de llevarse bien.

Hola! Aca estoy de nuevo! Si quiero aclarar la razon por la cual se repitio el ultimo capitulo. Al parecer Fanfiction fallaba, y por más que queria subir el capitulo una sola vez, se repetia dos veces. Ustedes diran "¿Por que no eliminabas el capitulo repetido?" Por que cuando lo hacía extrañamente se borraban todos! Y preferi dejarlo asi, para que leyeran el capitulo que había escrito, a pesar de la ilusion de que "supuestamente eran dos". Perdon el mal entendido! Pero queria actualizar de cualquier forma x

DGracias por su apoyo!!! Este capitulo no es tan largo, pero es por que pronto vendra el que sigue! Los quiero a montones!

Sakura: Si ya veremos como avanzan! e.ePerdon por la ilusion, no fue mi intencion jajaj

Animeloco: Gracias y que bueno!!! Y bueno ahí hice mi explicacion jajaja

Dlydragon: Perdón! y si, bueno fue eso! Esperemos no se repitan


End file.
